Falling Into Hetalia, Oh Merde!
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: What hapenes when me and my friend fall into Hetalia? An angry German, a scary trio, hidden powers and a lot of other CRAP! I NEED HELP WITH THE COVER PLEASE DRAW ONE AND POST IT SOME WARE AND SEND ME THE URL AND GET FEATURED AND A SHOUT OUT IF YOU WIN!
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour mes lecteurs fabuleux! (hello my fabulous readers!) I have another fab. story this happened to me recently and i feel a need to **

**write this to you guys cause well, I trust you people and well this was a hectic month for me as you will soon find out why. Oh god france is**

**back well G2G and Read & review for virtual cookies! FRANCE do the honors please**

**French disclaimer from France: Mon cheri doesn't own a zing (thing accents God!) except for her OCs**

**Me: I AM NOT YOUR DEAR! and this is raited T :)**

**France: Not yet**

**Me: *sweat drop* oh god, while i run away you read BIE! *runs like an Italian***

* * *

So me and my friend Sara were on our way to the stage at the Anime Convention for our bands performence of '_Dirty Little Secret by all American rejects' ._Our band

is called F.A.C.E of heta and we call it that because we dress like the F.A.C.E family from Hetalia, with me and Sara dressed as America (sara) and Englang (me)

the other two are already at the stage cause' Sara forgot to set the alarm and we (Sara mainly i just didn't see the time or here the clock) slept in. "SARA WE

ARE GONA BE LATE!" I said dragging her and the damn equipment cause' Sara was quote 'To tired'. "Julie," she wined "slow down I think this is the room!" she

said pulling us into a door. "Wait," i yelled "It's pitch black in-GAH!" I didn't finish because we fell into a goddamn HOLE! "OH MY GOD JULIET!" Sara screached

stretching out for me " SARA HOLD ON TO MY HAND!" i could barely grip the digits of her hand then i squeezed hard. '_Oh god she's slipping' _I thought as i felt her

had slip away. "NO!" we shouted in unison and we broke apart "MERDE!" i screamed then there was a flash of light and my head connected with the floor

HARD with a loud thud. "OW, OW, OW!" I whined gripping my head getting up to sit on my knees hurt like a b*tch then i realized I was in a corner '_the hell?' _ I

though, "BLOODY HELL MY HEAD!" i said the British part of my shining through itching the Iggy wig and the eyebrows then rubbing my temples in pain. "What I

wouldn't give for a cup of lemon tea, Sara do you remember were i left my tea?" I shouted opening my eyes, "OH MY GOD!" I shouted, in front of me sitting at a

table staring at me was the cast of Hetalia FRIKIN HETALIA! "H-Hetalia I am in Hetalia." I stuttered then I realized tree people were coming towards me '_shit_' I

thought the tree WORST people Prussia, Spain, and '_oh god'_ France. "MERDE! AW HELL NO!' I yelled standing up "NO, NEIN, NYET!" i said backing into the

corner then my bag and guitar fell from the sky hitting Prussia and Spain, "Well the universe doesn't hate me that much" I stated flatly "but the worlds largest

perv still stands!" I gestured to France then face palmed I'm S.O.L he was getting closer then it hit me '_to beat a pervert one must act like a pervert." _ So putting

my french fluency to work I began "bonjour Francis," I purred he froze in shock as I walked up to him with a grin placing my long blue scarf around his neck I

just so happened to be wearing it, then I gently switched holds on the scarf so that it was crossed then I whispered into his ear "au revoir ma chère" then I

tightened the scarfs hold around his neck effectively choking him. He dropped to his knees and in one swift motion I let go of the scarf and elbowed his head

knocking him out "And that's how you defeat France!" I stated simply "I hope you took notes England." Smirking I walked over to Spain and Prussia I grabbed

my bag and put it in the corner then picking up my guitar i grinned a grin that would put a Cheshire cat to shame and thought to myself '_Hetalia mind-f*ck mode_

_ activated, level: France'_ putting the strap around my neck I started to play _Dirty Little Secret _then outa boo foo frikin no ware Sara started to play joining me at

the front we began to sing and play our guitars mine electric her's bass. (create your own dance)

**Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you Tell me all that you've **

**thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know I'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret) Don't **

**tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret**

me and Sara slid into eachothers spots and spun around once,

**Who has to know** **When we live such fragile lives** **It's the best way we survive** **I go around a time or two** **Just to waste my time with you**

I pointed at England and Sara pointed at America,

**Tell me all that you've thrown away** **Find out games you don't wanna play ****You are the only one that needs to know** **I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)** **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret** **(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)** **My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know** **The way she feels inside (inside) **we slowly rocked our hair back and forth,

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)** **These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)** **And all I've tried to hide** **It's eating me apart** **Trace this life out**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret** **(Dirty little secret)** **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret** **(Just another regret)** **I'll keep you my dirty little**

** secret** **(Dirty little secret)** **Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret** **(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)****My dirty little secret** **Dirty **

**little secret** **Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**Who has to know **

When we finish America and England were blushing (FLIPIN KAWAII) and Sara gave me the look of "Can I say it?" so I nodded my head putting the British

guitar pic in my mouth and grinned, the she stated loudly "SUP B*TCHES!" in only what could be described as an all American attitude.

* * *

**Lyrics brought to you by ** **thank you for reading and being fabulous!**

**ciao bellas!**

**E. H. A.**

**Prussia: * whispers* review and she might put me and Hungary or Canada ****together, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nations, cookies, and NORWAY?

**Bonjour mon readers I'm BACK JACK! Yes I just wrote that and I would like to **

**say REVIEW PLEASE I NEED IT TO LIVE! I mean don't get me wrong but I can't **

**survive unless you review so... REVIEW GODDAMN IT! So with out further a due **

**ENGLAND!**

**Iggy: this is the disclaimer Elizabeta H. A. doesn't own a thing except for her OCs and-**

**Japan: the plot kitten *holds up cat***

**Iggy: yeah *awkwardly holds cat* **

**me: I GOT AWAY FROM FRANCE! no flames please just read and review **

**to get virtual cookies or if you are spain churros!**

**Spain: *o***

* * *

The countries just stood there staring at us, just staring. "Uh, J (my nickname)

I think we broke Hetalia?" Sara asked me her 'all american attitude' replaced

with concern. I walked around the table to England and studied his face, his

eyes glued to were I was standing (honestly I think its because I am dressed up

like him with a guitar and a guitar pic painted with the british flag and my friend

looked like America with a guitar painted with the American flag) "Um Sara go

poke Japan if he doesn't respond then we have a problem." She quickly made her way to

the island nation "Japan sweetie," she spoke softly " I'm going to lightly poke you if you

have a problem with that speak to me." Japan didn't respond, Sara gave me a glance and

I nodded she poked Japan and no response. " MERDE," I yelled walking to the center of

the room "I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT THE MIND-F*CK LEVEL ALL THE WAY UP TO

FRANCE!" I yelled in frustration and Sara nodded but then we had one of our telepathic

conversations.

_**Sara what are you thinking? **_

_**J you know damn well what I'm thinking!**_

_**Sara you are a lunatic but do you know your target I'm standing next to mine.**_

_**Yeah J he is right next to you and your target.**_

We nodded to each other as she stood next to Germany and I stated with a smile "One,

two, THREE!" I shouted and then I grabbed England and Sara grabbed Germany and in one

swift movement we both pecked our target on the lips and let them go. England's face

wow "OH MY GOD IGGY YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE ONE OF SPAIN'S TOMATOES!" I laughed

making his face redder, wait is that even a word? America's face was in a grin and he

spoke "Yep there American!" every one broke out of there frozen shock, "Did somebody

say tomatoes?" Spain stated excitedly "shut up bastard" Romano growled "oi eyebrow

bastard how come two bella regazzas fell from the sky?" he demanded the answer from

England now it was mine and Sara's turn to blush as our cheeks were lightly dusted with

red, after all it's not every day a nation calls you cute! "ma chère why did you kiss

Angleterre instead of moi" France inquiered " after all I am a better kisser." I scoweled "I

would rather become one with russia then kiss you!" I stated sharply and then he frowned

and walked to his seat, Prussia and spain following not far after. "OOH PUT SOME ICE ON

THAT BURN!" America and Sara said at the same time pointing in the same way at France,

I burst out laughing cause well Sara was cosplayed as America. Germany was just silent

he's no fun, "BLOODY HELL WHY DID

YOU KISS ME!" England sputtered all manners aside "because you guys wouldn't react

hell Sara even poked Kiku and nothing happened!" I stated in a matter-o-fact tone and he

just rolled his eyes. "NANI? YOU TOUCKED ME!" Japan stated in horror his eyes shun with

fear, "Chill Japan-san it's ok it was a light tap on your shoulder!" Sara stated and Japan

looked relieved as he relaxed into his normal position. _  
_

*&(^(^(*)^)*) Random time skip cause there was just havoc and shouting questions I couldn't understand )(*&^#$ %$$% !**%$&^ :D

"EVERY ONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" me and Germany shouted my german accent and

pride shining through with good old fashoned german shouting. Germany glanced at me

and shook his head " Now zat I have everyones attention," Germany state and I rolled my

eyes, I knew what he was going to say and he faced me and Sara (by now we had our

wigs of and our color contacts out and I took off the eyebrows) "Vat are your nationalities

so we know were you can stay." and Sara being Sara went first, " Well I'm Chek, Native

American, Irish, Polish, French, Canadian, English, Romanian, Finlandish, Welsh, Israeli, German,

Greek, and Italian!" she stated it all from heart and now my turn, muahahaha "Now I'm

(pause for dramatic affect lol) English, Irish, Dutch, Danish, Welch, Italian, Sicilian,

Neapolitan, American, Canadian, French, German, and Ukrainian!" We looked at each

other and spoke as one "AND WE BOTH ARE PRUSSIAN AND RUSSIAN!" They just gawked

and then I said "Now technically I'm Prussian Royalty." Sara face palmed "J you shouldn't

have that." I just smirked and said "warum nicht? Ich selbst spreche fließend Deutsch!"

(why not? I even speak fluent german!) then I realized and I pailed and withing a second

I was glomped by a certain Prussian. "OH MEIN GOTT A DECENDENT OF ZE GREAT

PRUSSIAN EMPIRE," I squeaked in the begining of the glomp but then I smiled "PRUSSIA

GET OFF BEFORE I HIT A HOMERUN WITH AMERICA'S BAT AND YOUR HEAD!" I kneew I

was intimidating but what he said shocked me "NEIN YOU NOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN

SCINCE I TALKED WITH SOMEONE OF PRUSSIAN DECENT OF ROYALTY?" I groaned he

realy wanted me to get pissed did he? "PRUSSIA I WILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF

THREE TO GET OFF ME OR I WILL GET SARA TO PIN YOU DOWN SO I CAN RIP OFF YOUR

VITAL REGINS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" by then I had a murderous ora

around me and Prussia had the sense to get off of me "Sorry frau I got carried away."

I lightly scowled "just don't do it again" I got up and dusted my self off. "Wow J a little

carried away there with the threats don't you think?" Sara asked and I just smirked

"Nope!" I said popping the "P" I saw Germany roll his eyes " Now zat zat is over," he

glared at prussia and smacked him up side his head " OW VEST!" Prussia complained but

it was promptly ignored " Girls were do you vant to stay out of all your nationalities ?" he

looked at us quizitively "NOT FRANCE!" me and Sara said in unison and the countries

snickered except for france he face desked. Me and Sara talked it over and I said "we

need to think about it ok?" Germany nodded in understanding " Ja that's ok." then out of

the blue Norway yes Norway I kid you not brought out something what, wait, no way

"COOKIES!" me, Sara, Denmark, America, Sealand, and Italy shouted in unison, yes

Norway brought cookies. "Yes cookies," Norway remained emotionless as he continued "I

made enough for everyone surprisingly, I thought some would break so I made more," he

began to pass them out "don't eat it yet I want you all to try it at the same time, ok?"

Norway asked " Yes (da,ja,hai exc.)" we said in unison. So Norway passed out all the

cookies and we began to nom. "NORWAY THESE ARE AWESOME!" Sara shouted happily

and everyone agreed giving Norway there own praises. "Now that everybody is eating a

cookie I have something to say," Norway smiled, WAIT BACK IT UP NORWAY... SMILED!?

"in one of the cookies is a potion that will turn you into a chibi but your brain and

memories will be the same." My reaction I spat out the cookie and smashed it to the

ground "SWEAR TO GOD NORWAY IF I TURN I WILL KILL YOU!" I breathed heavily oh no I

will not be a chibi if I turn into one Norway will get it "Hush now it will happen in five

seconds!" Norway giggled slightly "Four, Three, Two, ONE!" A large puff of smoke let out .

* * *

**_Aaaaaannnnnnddddddd CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Sorry I know I'm evil but tell me who you think will be changed into a chibi and _**

**_if you guess right you get a shout out in the next chapter and influence the cover_**

**_ choosing you know if anybody ACTUALLY ENTERS SERIOUSLY JUST A LITTLE PM _**

**_WITH THE LINK OR A REVIEW WITH THE LINK COME ON I'M DIEING OVER HERE!_**

**_So Without further adue ITALY SEND THEM AWAY!_**

**_Italy: VE~HASTA LA PASTA!_**


	3. Chapter 3 NOT A CHAPTER MUST READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	4. Chapter 4 OH MAH PANCAKES!

***hugs loyal reader and wails* WAA IM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU IN**

**SUSPENSE any way the winner who guessed it right is...**

**(insert sexy Spanish drum roll here) ... THE LAZY ITALIAN **

**FIRECRACKER!*crowd cheers and wolf whistles *bad touch trio*) **

**so bro watch out for a shout out for you in the story. All my lovely **

**readers check out this persons lovely profile and my dear firecracker **

**you help me in picking the cover ya know ...IF ANYONE EVER SUBMITS **

**A DRAWING!? CoughcoughDOITcoughcough. Well then umm **

***grabs a group of random countries* you guys do the disclaimer!**

**Prussia: Frau does...**

**spain: not own a thing except for ...**

**france: it the plot kitten! *does simba pose with kitten* **

**me: and that is the bad touch trio everyone!**

**crowd: *applauses and whistles***

* * *

Sara's POV

* * *

There was a large puff of smoke right were England, Julie, and America were sitting.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream spilled over the conference room as everyone

visibly cringed...then my instincts kicked in. "SH*T JULIET ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled into

the smoke to be met with such a joyous reply."OH MAH PANCAKES, SARA!" Juliet screamed

to me " THIS IS SO FRIKING KAWAII GGAAAAAHHHHHH!" My eyes widened "WHAT IS?" I

yelled back and she stepped out of the fog holding something...wait...no...someone?!

"HOLY CRAP ENGLAND?!" I shouted as I recognized the tuft of blond hair and green cloak.

"whaaaaat." Chibi-iggy groaned "the bloody hell hap-" oh crap he looked down " WHAT

THE BLOODY HELL? NORWAY!" he shot a glare so powerful even in his chibi stat made

everyone except russia cringe the saying "if looks could kill" comes to mind. "AWW IGGY

you are so cute and little!" Juliet cooed snuggling the chibi "DONT CALL ME IGGY!" Juliet

pouted "but iggy... " Juliet began "No buts!" England stated but then ...oh sh*t Juliet

pulled out her puppy dog eyes 'to those of you who don't know her puppy face is like

someone combined the chibis of America, Canada, England, and Italy at once' oh ya

"Pwease engwand" ooh snap she's pulling out all the stops huh? "umm uhh," England

stared in shock and aww at Juliet and he as every one before him caved, "oh bloody hell

FINE! just stop with the face!" He shouted burying his face in his hands. "YAY IGGY-

CHAN!" she cheered happily. "WOAH England so that's what you looked like when you

were a kid!" America said chuckling lightly walking up to Juliet and grabbing England. Me,

Juliet, Hungary,Liechtenstein, and even japan swooned at the cuteness then Juliet made a

camera appear out of thin air...How the hell? " I am sooo taking pictures!" she exclaimed

chibi-Iggy turned bright red and buried his head into America's chest in imbarestmeant

and America just laughed at the sight. "hehe Iggy that's not helping your cause!" I

giggled and he blushed deeper with a muffled "nnnnuuuuuueeeee!" (no) in his high chibi

voice making me, Juliet, Hungary, and Liech fan girl out and everyone else even those

who hate or disliked England had to aww if you didn't aww when you read that you have

no soul. "THAT'S TOO CUTE!" me and Juliet squealed out of pure delight for UsUk. "haha

here Iggs you can stand now." America laughed and set the chibi nation down "thank you

alfred." chibi-iggy stated "hey Juliet," I asked her "I'm hungry!" now you know my

priorities, she facepalmed " yo guys were's da food?"she asked walking to the door "down

the hall take a right and first door on your left love." Chibbi-iggy sighed. "Thanks!" and

she skipped out. "kolkolkolkolkol England..." oh sh*t.

* * *

Juliet's POV! SUP LAZY ITALIAN FIRE CRACKER THIS IS YOUR SHOUT OUT BROUGH TO YOU BY ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA KESESESESESE!

* * *

So I make my way to the kitchen fangirling as i did, what do you expect, one me and my

best friend fall into Hetalia, two I can meet all of my naotionalities and three MY

FAVORITE CHARACTER IN HETALIA GOT TURNED INTO A GODDAMN CHIBI! Oh yes life is

good. "were is something yummy." i thought out loud going through the fridge

"JACKPOT!" I held up cold pizza slices, oh sweet jesus "ZEY GOTTZ TEA!" I exclaimed

happily taking two bottles of the tea and trotting back to the conference room "

NNOOOOOOO HELP ME!" a high pitched scream let out and I knew who it was "SH*T!" I

dropped the food though it didn't spill and propelled into the room. "PUT ENGLAND DOWN

RUSSIA!" I yelled ferociously propelling myself to his hight now he was like 7ft5. and I'm

4ft 11, so I used the table for leverage and I held the knife to his throat. Don't ask me

how I got it I just did, "hmm Nyet comrade!" he said happily "kolkolkolkol, you will put

the knife down now da?" I scowled "NYET NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO

BELARUS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE I SUGGEST YOU PUT..HIM.. DOWN!" russia

immediately let go of England CRAP 7 FT DROP! " IGGY!" I dove down barely catching

England I was on my knees bending back a little so it looks like i fell doing the limbo, I

shot russia a death glare along with America, Sara, and France,"touch England again," I

said innocently " I will cut off your balls

and shove then down-a your throat-a capishe? the last few words my Italian cut in

dripping with venom. "D-da!" he said shuffling back to his seat like a rejected puppy. "T-

thank you!" chibi-iggy said shaking wildly "oh poor baby!" I cooed hugging him close "shh

Iggy-chan shh," ok I know your giving this part a WTF face well you see His body and

reactions are of now more childlike in origin happy? "way to go Russia the kid is gonna

have a night mare!" I growled everyone except for china gave me a look of confusion, I

sighed " It's ok China I'll fill them in." china shrugged and sat back down "Okay, knock

yourself out aru!" I smiled and I began to rock the chibi lightly (hey we all have a

maternal side) "well everyone you see since England was transformed into a chibi he still

have his memories just that he has become more of a child in reaction, body, and mind.

Right China?" I looked at him "Yes, Aru perfect!" and Iggy started to sob softly I felt

everyone's heart in that room break except for Russia he smiled "nonono shh Iggy-chan"

I cooed rocking him, slowly I started a song I remembered from Sweeney todd (chill this

is a nice song)

"Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you

No sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere

Nowadays

I'll send 'em howling

I don't care, I got ways

No one's gonna hurt you

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile

For a while

But in time nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around

Not to worry, not to worry

I may not be smart but I ain't dumb

I can do it, put me to it

Show me something I can overcome

Not to worry, son

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true

I don't need to, I would never

Hide a thing from you

Like some

Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you, Arthur

Not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere

Nowadays

I'll send 'em howling

I don't care

No one's gonna hurt you

No one's gonna dare

Others can desert you

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile

For a while

But in time nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around."

I finished and everyone was smiling then I looked down at chibi-England, his breathing

was steady and he was asleap that is so kawaii I had to bite down the earge to smile.

"Good nite sweet prince." I said sofly.

* * *

***Sigh* That was an interresting chapter and I tweaked the lines of the song a little ,son is supposed to be mum and Arthur is supposed to be Toby. There is a poll on my profile please vote, please thank you *looks around* AMERICA SEND THEM AWAY!**

**America: GOODBIE AND REMEMBER KEEP CALM AND KISS ENGLAND!**

**Me: Ahem he was payed to say that. **


	5. Chapter 5: zero and canada

**Hello my lovelies! yes I'm alive ...well...sorta anyway- this is the next chapter **

**there was an error on the last chapter were it said "i bit down the urge to **

**smile." it was supposed to be squeal not smile I'm sorry for the idiocy any **

**way...AMERICA! *no reply* ? America! *still no reply* *le sigh* god, WHAT ARE **

**WE TEAM?**

**america: *burst into room* WILD CATS !**

**me: good now DISCLAIM FOR ME!**

**america: OK DUDETTE HERE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT **

**KITTEN!*holds up cat* hey this looks like England's cat. why?**

**me: uhh ummm well HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIS CAT LOOKS LIKE!**

**AMERICA: no reason oh well REVIEW PLEASE BIE!**

**me: THIS IS NOT OVER!**

* * *

**Juliet's POV **

* * *

I held back my urge to fan squeal at the sleeping form of chibi iggy "better" I breathed as

I got back to my seat and gave sleeping Iggy to America "here hold him I need to pick up

what I spilled in the hall way." they looked at me like I grew a second head, " one

acronym," Sara stated "OCD" Germany agreed with me by nodding his head " FOOD!" she

groaned which I returned with a quick "SHUSH, IGGY!" I said pointing to England's

sleeping figure and walking out. I looked down...how the hell "I didn't spill anything, DA

FUQ?" I said picking up the perfectly fallen items seriously is my OCD that bad without

me even trying? "oh well." I picked up the food and tea and brought it back in the room.

"nice priorities sara." I said handing her the food that started this and sat down. " and

you got me tea sweet!" before Germany could even get up I did it for him " ok listen up

continue the meeting if you shout you will be smacked all you need to do is talk in a

REASONABLE VOLUME" i emphasized that and shot a look to america who pouted

indignantly "remember the child in your presence, Oh and nobody can hang this over his

head if you do...well." I cracked my fisted knuckles grabbed the pocket knife I had and

threw it, the knife sliced right through Romania's hat and embedding itself and the hat

into the wall, I winked " capishe?" I said walking all nations nodded vigorously and I saw

Romania shaking like he was Latvia and me being the sadist I am I turned around swiftly

at him " Unless you wana end up like Romania's hat." said country glanced at his hat then

his eyes rolled back and he fainted, not a country dared laugh. "gutless swine" I spat

keeping up the murderer facade, I walked over the the hat and my knife grabbing it out of

the wall and placing the hat gentily on Romania. "I'm just messing with you.' all nations

breathed out and russia smiled again " oh my god..., I like you!" I turned around to see

who speaked and was now stifling giggles, and I grinned " Ciao Hungary I like you too,

and I thought you would like that." I turned to se something so cute I almost got a nose

bleed... Chibi iggy was on america's shoulders partially asleep but listening intently, "dear

god." I stated emidiately taking a pic before iggy could register what I did. " Ya know

what Sara?" I said to her " what J?" I looked her head in the eye and said " F uck pride."

* * *

**Sara's POV BEOTCHOES! **

* * *

" F UCK pride." thats all Juliet said until she fainted over cuteness overload "It's ok just

cuteness overload is all." I said getting up to drag my friend back too her seat between

me and America AND GODDAMN CHIBI-ENGLAND! " you are too cute iggy ya no that." I

said cooing slightly "well they didn't think so." he said in a sad pout aaaaanndd France

fainted. "that was unexpected." i questioned "oh well" he sang walking now on the table

what he was like 2.5 ft tall chibi hight and sat down, then the door burst open " OI,

WERES OUR LITTLE BROTHER ENGLAND?" a scottish man shouted as Iggy was quickly

diving under the table, north and south stepped forward " I wana see iggy as a chibi!"

south scoffed " lil sis no you don't" north looked uh.. little slightly mad " yes I do brother!

Then Juliet woke up... sh*t gona go down. " Bloody hell!" she shouted propelling up "Ive

got to stop fainting!" *this is all with an accent* when did her hair have a bow in it? holy

crap her and north ... " It's like looking into a mirror." North said there hair were red and

styled with only a bow on top and they were both wearing something England would wear

"Awesome you guys here to see chibi iggy?" Whales stepped forward "But who are you

and your friend first?"

1234125142 (/'o')/ time skip for explanation and back to iggy \('o'\)07386709457628

"Glad thats over with I need tea!" Juliet said trotting to her bottle of iced tea "Oi Iggy I

promise they wont hurt you!" (I had also explained iggy's mind set and predicament to

them already) "Please come out!" and with that the small blond peaked out from under

the table and when he spotted Juliet he sprinted to he clinging to he leg, what do you

expect England's worth fear is Russia and Juliet saved him it's only natural for a kid

"scotwand?" England questioned, whoa chibi mode activated! "SO CUTE!" Juliet squealed

as she picked up the chibi nation in her arms "no I don't wana be held!" Iggy said pouting

"yet you clung to my leg like a life line?" Juliet questioned, iggy face palmed and gestured

to the celtics and russia "Good point little dude." I put him down, England eyes narrowed

" don't call me dude!" England pouted again " Even as a chibi he's strict with grammar,

wow." north said stifling a laugh, England saw this crossed his little arms and raised a

brow, oh my god that is just" HAHAHA OH MY GOD THAT BUAHAHA!" I laughed loudly as

Juliet joined in with the celtics "HEY!" Juliet's loud voice boomed "THAT'S ENOUGH

BEFORE HE BLOWS A GASKET!" she exclaimed pointing to England who was shaking with

anger from where he stood you saw the makings of a murder ora Juliet saw this and

quickly when to calm him down " CRAP! FMB COME HERE NOW AND BRING TINKER

BELL!" she shouted loudly and soon enough two figures a flying mint bunny and a yellow

fairy came in the nick of time getting the fuming chibi to giggle and smile all the countries

except for the celtics, norway and Romania *he is awake now* looked freaked out and

Juliet face palmed "Ugh me and Sara can see them 'cause I'm part irish, whelch,

and, british and she is part Irish, Romanian, and Welsh all of which are nationalities that

can see mythical creatures." everyone's mouth formed an 'o' " AAAHHHHH!" a loud yell

resounded from above.

* * *

**Juliet's POV HELL YEAH!**

* * *

I heard a scream similar to Raquel pierce the air I looked up...

**BAM!**

For the second GOD DAMN TIME TODAY MT HEAD WAS SLAMED TO THE GROUND, and

this time I know why " ZERO GET THE HELL OFF!" Zero aka Raquel Korman and all her

french bastard cosplay glory has just entered hetalia " IMA SORRY MON CHERE!" I rolled

my eyes "cut the france act out get off me and LOOK THE F UCK AROUND THE ROOM!" A

weight was lifted off me " HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE WERE IN HETALIA AND IGGY IS A DAMN

CHIBI!" this is gona take a while "yes welcome this is were we diss...were's anna?" I said

worriedly " WERE THE HELL IS OUR CANADA!" Sara yelled and as if the god answered her

question our Canada, Anna vinny fell from the heavins into the arms of ...Oh my f ucking

god ...france "EEP!" she squeaked "ohonhonhon mon petit mateu is a girl now?" she

shook and I took pitty " FRANCE!" I growled " DOWN NOW!" he gave me a look "but why

mon chere?" he said oh no perv mode " why? because I can CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND

FEED THEM TO YOU!" I shouted imbeding the knife i had earlyer into the wall a half an

inch from his head by throwing it. "GAH!" he shouted dumping Anna on the ground to hid

"OK, OK, MERCY MON CHERE!" I breathed in "you are forgiven " FRANCYPANTS!" all of us

rolled our eyes except for the france fan girl " Here we go!" I said visibly annoyed, said

fangirl glomped the scared figure of France "zero please get off of france before he raeps

you."

3497-2900973 Nother f ucking time skip so we dont have to repeat A LOT of crap3076-1

"Now scince we have all of our band here..." I began and we all dove under the table and

came back up in our cosplays me with my Union Jack electric guitar, Sara with her

america bass guitar, Zero with her french flag mike and Anna with her canadian flag snare

drum there crap came down with them too, " we are the FACE of heta." Sara started in "

The name is disigned so we could dress as our favorit characters of Hetalia!" then zero

steped up " And it so happened to be the FACE family a canon of the family of, in order

of the acronym, France (me), America (Sara), Canada (Anna), and in varying forms of

regular and punk, england (Juliet)!" now it's Anna " and the "of Heta" part is because the

FACE family is from hetalia and now." Sara spoke again. "TADA! AND NOW ANARCHY IN THE UK!" my mouth dropped and England fainted into america's arms"WHAT OMG I HATE YOU!" I shouted with a sigh I put down my guitar and took off the jacket and had on a shirt that said "your next" on it and it looked like it was blood, "happy?" i grumbled to sara " VERY!" i rolled my eyes and picked up my guitar and began "Ello every one this is a song by The sex pistols! If you wankers dont like it BELT UP!" and so we sang,

Right now ha, ha!

I am an anti-Christ

I am an anarchist,

Don't know what I want

But I know how to get it.

I wanna destroy the passerby

'Cos I wanna be anarchy,

No dogs body

Anarchy for the UK

It's coming sometime and maybe

I give a wrong time stop a traffic line.

Your future dream is a shopping scheme

Cause I wanna be anarchy,

It's in the city

How many ways to get what you want

I use the best I use the rest

I use the enemy.

I use anarchy

'Cause I wanna be anarchy,

It's the only way to be

Is this the MPLA

Or is this the UDA

Or is this the IRA

I thought it was the UK

Or just another country

Another council tenancy.

I wanna be an anarchy

And I wanna be an anarchy

(Oh what a name)

And I wanna be an anarchist

(Again, I'm pissed, destroy)

The room erupted in cheers and shouts and multiple glances at the passed out form of Iggy.

* * *

**Yes Sex Pistols is a band it's awesomely punk! please review! and check out my new story it's UsUk. Umm *grabs Sara and drags her over***

**Sara: UGH! see you later and umm we *grabs me* **

**me: are gonna watch some UsUk yaoi BIE! *both take off***


	6. Chapter 6 NOT THE SCONES!

**HELLO AGAIN YES NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY THIS THEN AFTER WARDS **

**REVIEW AND READ MAH NEW STORY ANIMAL (it's UsUk)**

**england: she owns nothing thank god**

**raited: T**

* * *

Anna's POV

* * *

That was fun after I comprehended we got into Hetalia and played my favorite song by

my favorite band SEX PISTOLS HELLZ YEAH! it was a blast. "that was ok." England has

woke up and is now Simon Cowl, great " but never as good as the real thing!" Juliet

pursed her lips " It was better than your scones." she said and the room burst out

laughing except for the pissed off British chibi " MY SCONES ARE PERFECTLY FINE!" he

yelled indignantly and Juliet engulfed him in a hug "I know Iggy-chan I'm just pulling your

leg your scones are GREAT!" She exclaimed signaling the room to be quiet and England

looked up at her beaming a smile that put america's to shame " weawy!" he said happily

and Juliet giggled "really!" and every one else cooed silently at England's UKEness. "Ima

gona go get something to nom k, ciao chu!" that is a voice tick the "chu" its very high and

chimes like a bell sound-ish thing hard to explain, meh MOVING ON! Juliet left the room

and now everything was awkward, "vell vat are your nationalities?" Germany asked and

zero propelled to center floor, oh joy "MOI FIRST! Fabuloux always beats syrup!" me and

canada scowled " NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS MAPLE SYRUP ROCKS! EH!" me and canada

shouted, holy crap he shouted what? "Canada you actually shouted! IMA SO PROUD OF

YOU!" I squealed hugging him tight "maple!" Canada let out in a quiet squeak at this

point people saw him and didn't question it i think. "yes I agree its A-FRIKIN-MAZING! but

I still go first," zero stated with a "fabulous" hair flip "Ahem bien je suis irlandais,

britannique, italien et français!" she said all in french, France lit up "VOUS PARLEZ

FRANÇAIS, VOUS ÊTES FRANÇAIS ET VOUS AIMEZ ME OH MON DEAU!" zero nearly

exploded " OUI, OUI, OUI J'TAME FRANCE!" then the hugging party " WAAAA?" I said

sounding like a despicable be minion "Allow me," Juliet stated as she walked in with some

kind of food and what I believe is tea. "Zero said, Ahem well I'm Irish, British, Italian and

French!" Juliet said this with as much faboulousness as possible and the she sponk in her

france imitation that even made zero jelous. " Then france said, YOU SPEAK FRENCH,

FRENCH AND YOU ARE, YOU LIKE ME OH MY GOD!" she said the last part with an eye roll

"Then she exclaimed back, YES YES YES I LOVE FRANCE!" Juliet recalled with False

excitement. "vell ok zen how about you umm anna?" Germany asked me "Please call me

Toria it is my nick name!" I said batting my lashes " y-yes ja ok umm Toria your turn?" I

stuttered slightly I smiled and Juliet face palmed " Dear god here it comes." she said and

a lot of the countries looked worried "I AM 50% AMERICAN AND 50% BRITISH!" I jumped

on the table and declared loudly " I AM THE USUK LOVE CHILD!" ok those who fainted are

as followed Hungary (nose bleed), Japan (also nose bleed), America, and england.

* * *

Juliets Pov ''CAUSE I SAID SO!

* * *

I face-desked, I face-desked so hard the thud could be heard next door. " why in gods

name, WOULD. YOU. SAY. THAT. HERE?" I shouted though she does actually look like

someone mashed england and america her eyes are a mixed blue-green turquois I think

hard to explain, her hair color is just like England's except it has green fringe and blue

tips that is to her shoulders, she is also said countries hight so ya FREAKY, but there's

some things ya just don't say when talking to real countries and that is one of them

"ANNA CANADA RANDOM TORIA VINNY SIT DOWN NOW!" I yelled loudly including her

cosplay, nick name, and real name in one. Her head drooped "Yes Ma'am." I breathed out

" Thank you now carry on while I eat my tea and scones!" I said happily and every one

was up and to attention now England had an eager smile and every one else exclaimed

"NOOOOO!" and I froze the scone barely touching my mouth, I lowered it and looked at

every one with a devilish grin "yes." I said and bit into the scone every one either

screamed or gawked as Iggy looked expectantly at me I chewed a bit and smiled, not half

bad, but then I got a plan "It's not half ba-." I froze and made my face pale out, I

dropped the scone and made my eyes roll back and I fake fainted onto the table and the

best part Sara was video taping the whole thing.

* * *

Raquel's/ Zero's POV

* * *

"HOLY SH*T JULIET NO!" I yelled as every one screamed as her face was drained of all

color, her eyes rolled back and she fainted, THOSE DAMNED SCONES! I jumped to her

with Toria, and Sara right next to me " JULIET, YOU GIT WAKE UP!" Toria/Anna shouted

shaking Juliets body like a rattle and Sara checked her heart beat " AHHHH! SHE DOESN'T

HAVE A PULSE!" Every one screamed more and Chibi-iggy fainted but he woke up and

two people burst out laughing ...Sara and Juliet, I twitched as we all got up "gotcha!"

Juliet giggled, "what. the. F*CK. WAS. THAT. FOR !?" I shouted and everyone looked

pissed "Because I thought why not? SARA EVEN GOT IT ON VIDEO FROM WHEN I TOOK

OUT THE SCONE!" They bursted out laughing, "NOT COOL BRE!" Toria shouted " But

seriously haha Iggy not bad on the scones!" Juliet added and England had the worlds

largest smile replace his frown...D'aw. " zat...vas...AWESOME YOU TWO ARE FROM ZE

GREAT PRUSSIA!" Said country shouted in pure delight "ONLY ZE GREATEST COULD

SCARE ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Juliet and Sara flashed a smile to him "Danke

Preuben!" Julie chirped hopping on the table she ... backfliped... off ... the ...table...Show

off "Tada! I am perfectly fine!" they were still pissed aside prussia, Sara, and Julie. Then

Julie did the puppy dog eyes and turned uke " I'm sowwy evewy body awe you mad at

us?" she started to make her lip quiver looking like a wounded puppy " No!" every body

was happy again even me, damn her puppy dog eyes " GREAT! oh we know were we are

gonna stay!" I squealed happily and exclaimed " FRANCE'S HOUSE!" Juliet, Sara, and

Anna turned around and exclaimed at the same time "F*CK NO!" I pouted and France

face palmed. " So none of you get any Ideas to do to England..." Juliet started then Sara

stepped in " coughRUSSIAcough!" Juliet shot said nation a glare to kill then turned to face

Sara with a sweet expression "Bless you." she stated voice as sweet as honey. "We are

staying at ahem The United Kingdom Of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!" She stated

like she was announcing royalty "and while Iggy is in this state only a limited group of

people are allowed to visit him at home and the list is as followed!" Toria(Anna) stepped

forward " any direct family of England aka the celtics, America, for zero's sake France,FYI

the bad touch trio is NOT repeat NOT allowed to come together *there faces dropped*

and any female country including THE FABULOUS POLAND!" said country Jumped up and

exclaimed " LIKE TOTALLY!" and Toria started up again "Austria, the Italys,

switzerland,and any country England feels suit." England grinned " I like you gals!" He

said happily, Germany stood up obviously giving up on the fact of actually having a

meeting. " Alvite meeting adjourned for today zee you all tomorrow." he sighed and stood

up. " TO IGGY'S HOUSE!" me, sara, Julie, and Anna cheered and Juliet swooped up Iggy

"HUNGARY! can you take us to Iggy's house?" she smiled " Of course Juliet I would love

too!" we laughed and smiled all the way to the car.

* * *

**This chapter is FINALY DONE GAWD TOOK LONG ENOUGH!**

**chibi-iggy: Bie**

**Toria: CHAU GO CHECK OUT MAH ACCOUNT "Random Toria"**

**me: AFTER YOU REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Of Dresses, Socks, and London

**Bonjour mon Amis! It is I Elizabeta back with a new installment of " FALLING INTO HETALIA, oh merde." oh yesh**.

**England: HHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPP MMMEEEEEE!**

**Me: you will find out why later **

**america: lol this is some funny shizz**

**england: *iggy CHOP* *hits america with a LARGE book* Is it STILL funny love? *holds up book***

**america: NO, NO,NO IT'S NOT OWW THAT IS PAINFUL, GOD!**

**Me: *sigh* SOLVE YOUR SEXUAL TENSIONS SOMEWHERE ELSE! **

**A&E: WWHHAATT!**

**me: Read and review! I own nothing *sobs in corner* **

* * *

Sara's pov in da car to Iggy's house :3

* * *

**"**J that prank was ssoooooo AWESOME!" I said still giggling and we high fived, Hungary

was driving us to Iggy's house the meeting was in London so Juliet was drooling slightly it

has been her dream not only to do to Europe but to go to London as well "I know Sara!"

she giggled "NO IT WASN'T!" everyone in the car asides us shouted "no, seriously" Julie

addressed everyone in the car "you shoulda seen you guises faces!" I giggled and held up

the video " THEY CAN!" and we burst out laughing "that was more awesome than hitting

france!" she said and when she turned to look out the window she gasped " Holy Roman

Empire!" he eyes widened as she caught sight of the old clock tower Big Ben "mein gott."

she whispered and then took a picture "beautiful huh?" the chibified englishman said with

a sigh we all nodded our heads in agreement "Ifel tower is better." Rachel monotoned and

me and Iggy dead panned "and the french frog breaks the mood!" Anna sighed " WOO

were here guys!" we all gaped "ENGLAND YOUR HOUSE IS A FRIKIN MANSION!" Juliet

gasped "haha we all have mansions!" Juliet stared slack jawed then spoke " I wana be a

nation." i sighed " dont we all now, INSIDE BEFOR THERE IS A DOWN POUR OFRAIN!" we

all sprinted inside due to the light now heavy rain. Juliet turned to Hungary " can you help

design some clothes for the chibi?" England's eyes widened " GAH!" He tried to fun but

Julie got his cloak and he was caught " OF COURSE !" Hungary cheered and she took out

a thing of supplies from know were, I didn't think England liked were this was going

considering I saw light colors like blue, green, and pink. " oh bloody hell, Norway!" yeah

Iggy's gonna curse a certain Norwegian when he is back to normal. So as we started to

sketch designs england looked at them with curiosity and his face had a look of pure

horror " GAH!" he yelped and fainted back wards " hey we can get his measurements now

with out a fight!" Zero (Raquel) suggested "good Idea you three keep sketching and we

will measure him!" Anna said picking up the fallen chibi and a tape measure "M'kay." me,

Julie, and Hungary said together. And by the time Iggy had woken up we had two out fits

done. Black flats will be worn with both (not now though) the first one has light blue

shorts one inch above the knee then knee high horizontal striped baby blue and white

socks with two dangling blue puff balls a baby blue hoodie and a white wife beater shirt

number two is a knee high Lolita stile a symmetrical maids dress with one side pulled up

with a bow showing ruffles and the color is a mint green with short puffy sleeves and a

mint green head band, D'AW! " I refuse to wear those." Iggy said with a pout " Juliet then

spoke up " Its this or go naked choose one for the meeting." she flat lined and we all

sweat dropped " FINE THE BLUE ONE!" he said scared for his life, dignity, and pride, and

Julie handed him the out fit "now go change sweetie." His eye twitched and he walked

away to change.

_Sparkly, magic time skip by random Toria_

_(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*_

we all fan girled " OH MY GOD IGGY YOU'RE SO CCUUUTTTEE!" Juliet squealed taking a

picture of the worlds cutest chibi "I feel like a girl." he said blushing like mad.

"nnaaawww!" anna said with a b*tch please look "ok I'm going to make tea." he said and

zipped away "MAKE LEMON PPLLLEEEAAASSSSSEEE!" Juliet shouted. "That was so cute I

could die right now." Zero said "I agree sooo adorable!" Hungary cooed. "now what?" I

asked and Julie smiled and stood up " JAMES BOND MOVES!" She shouted doing an arial

backflip into a russian split. " SSWWWWEEEEEEEEEETTT!" Anna shouted and I decided to

get in on the action I did a cartwheel, round off and back hand spring but I fell "DAMN SO

CLOSE!" I pouted and we heard a chuckle and we all looked around and saw England

laughing with the tea on a platter " Good but amateur" I was going to make a retort but

at that second he decided to do a double cartwheel (with one hand) a round off, and a

triple arial back flip all with holding scolding hot tea and then some and landing with more

grace than FRANCE right in front of the coffee table and putting down the tea gently and

did the best impression in the world "It's Bond, James Bond." and he winked "That was

AWESOME YOU NEED TO DO THAT WHEN YOUR BACK TO NORMAL HOLY CRAP!" Juliet

shouted "haha I had too now honey cream or sugar?" he asked "I'll take honey, what

flavor is the tea?" Juliet asked obviously back to normal but Zero, Anna, and Hungary

were still proccessing what just happened"lemon, I can hear I'm not deaf." I spoke up

"thanks Ill have it plane." and he handed me a cup and Juliet added honey to hers and

when she got it just right she sunk back into the chair with a sigh "this is nice." She

retorted and then she sat up "pwease try on the dwess?" she asked with her puppy dog

god eyes that are OVER NINETHOUSAND! and england sighed putting down his tea

"alright." and he went to change and the others came out of shock shrugging it off and

getting tea. "I cant wait to see what he looks like in that outfit!" Anna cooed and Iggy

came down slowly with a growing blush "h-happy?" he said standing in front of us...ho-ly

-crap " SSSOOOOO CCCCCUUUTTTEEEEEEE !" we all fan squealed and took pictures

"STAHP!" he shouted chibi side coming out and we halted "thank you." he huffed and sat

down, the minute he started to take a sip of his tea I saw J sneak another picture.

BANG BANG BANG

"I'll get it." England sighed obviously forgetting the maids dress " AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A

high pitched Iggy scream breached the house "SHIT!" and Juliet took off running.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN **

**WHO IS THIS PERSON!?**

**Guess and you get a prize if your the first person to get it correct!**

**Zero: GOOD BIE EVERY BODY OHONHONHONHON GAH-!*I knock her out*****  
**

**WOOPS WRONG FRENCH BASTARD! SORRY!**

**Anna: *whispers* R&R**


End file.
